Edward's Bachelor Party
by Jacky-Cullen
Summary: What did Emmett and Jasper plan for Edward's bachelor party? Please read and review. First published fanfic, so bear with me!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok this is my first published fanfic so please don't be too cruel if you don't like it LOL, so i may have taken it a bit out of character, but hey this is my story. Anyways I left it about half way and if i get some reviews i will add the rest, so please, please, please review! Constructive criticism is also appreciated!**

As soon as we were out of Bella's room, I knew Jasper and Emmett were up to no good. They were purposely blocking their thoughts from me, Jasper was reciting the declaration of Independence and Emmett was counting backwards from a million in Latin.

"Guys, you better tell me what you have planned or I'm going back to Bella".

"C'mon Edward we are just going to have a little fun" Emmett said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, we didn't hire any stripers" Jasper said.

"Fine" I said, but I knew better than to believe them.

We got to our house and we each went to our room to shower and get ready to go out.

After about three minutes I heard both Jasper and Emmett shout from downstairs

"C'mon Eddie, it's time to have some fun"

I ran downstairs before they had even finished the sentence and said:

"Fine, lets get this over with, and don't call me Eddie!"

We got on Emmett's jeep and he drove off to Seattle. When he finally stopped I looked outside the window and saw a big neon sign that said BASH. I looked back to them and said: "a night club, really guys?

"Yes, Edward, maybe you'll learn a thing or two for little Bella" Emmett responded, cracking up a little.

"Yeah and here is a fake ID for you, this is an eighteen and up club" Jasper said, also cracking up at the end.

"I can't believe you guys are making me do this" I said, but I couldn't help laugh a little.

As soon as we walked in, I felt a wave of cool, foggy air; I immediately turned to Jasper and asked: "Are you sure you're going to be ok?" He responded with:

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, this is not the first time we've gone clubbing, I can handle it. Besides, we went hunting just a couple of hours ago; I'm not even thirsty. I searched his mind and found that he was telling me the truth.

"Let's go grab a booth" Emmett said, and we follow him to one of the booths. We sat there for about five minutes just looking around.

"So are we just going to sit here? Is that what you guys define as 'clubbing'?" I said arching an eyebrow and waiting for one of them to slip up and think about what their plans really were.

"Wait a little, it's still early, in a little while they'll start playing cooler songs and we can hit the dance floor" Emmett explained, not giving anything away.

About five minutes later a group of three girls arrived and sat down in the booth in the booth next to ours. As soon as they saw us, they started flirting with us. A tall blonde got up, stood right next to Emmett and said:

"Are you guys new to the clubbing scene? I have never seen you guys before" Emmett turned to her and put on his most charming smile and said:

"Yeah, you could say that" The blonde almost fainted, her mind racing as she thought about everything she could do to Emmett. I immediately blocked her when her thoughts were becoming too graphic. Emmett interrupted her by asking her to dance. She nodded her head with so much enthusiasm I thought she was going to get whiplash.

"Isn't Rosalie going to kill Emmett for dancing with another girl?" I asked Jasper.

"No, he and Rose and Alice and I talked about it, and they said it was ok, as long as it was just dancing; and they might have added that if Alice saw us do anything else they would castrate us" he replied with a huge smile. "So now if you excuse me, I'm going to ask that little brunette to dance" And he was off to the next booth and stood right next to a tiny girl with short black hair and started talking to her. She very eagerly took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. I found it really funny how they paired up, Emmett with a tall blonde and jasper with a short brunette; I guess their taste never changed. Suddenly I "heard" my name being called

"C'mon Edward, ask that girl to dance, she looks lonely" It was Emmett. I turned to look at the girl and saw her playing with her fingers thinking about how she wished she were good looking enough for anybody to notice her. She was certainly not bad looking so I got up and went to her, maybe I could help with her self-esteem

"Would you like to dance with me?" She looked up at me with her big hazel eyes and timidly said: "I would love to"

To be continued…

**A/N: So what do you think? Should i countinue, do you want Edward to stay faithful to Bella, or do you want him to have a little fun?**

**Please Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is the rest of the story, I would've liked more reviews, but I'm happy that at least one person thought my writing was enjoyable. Anyways last chapter i forgot to tell you guys that i don't own the characters, they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. **

_Oh My God, I can't believe he actually asked me to dance! _Was all the girl could think about.

"So what's your name?" I asked her as we were headed to the dance floor.

"Sarah, and yours?" She answered

"I'm Edward" I told her. Just Dance by Lady Gaga was playing and that's exactly what we did. We continued dancing for a while until she finally stopped and asked me if we could rest for a while. "sure" I told her and we walked back to the booth. " It's just that I'm not that used to wearing heels, much less dance on them!" She finished explaining. She then turned to me, her eyes full of questions. She wanted to ask me why I had asked her to dance, but she couldn't get the words out.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked her.

"If I tell you please promise you don't laugh at me, ok" She told me

"I promise" I reassured her as I did the "cross my heart" sign. She laughed at this and then continued to tell me what was on her mind.

"Why did you ask me to dance? I mean I'm not complaining or anything, but there are tons of other girls who are prettier and more experienced than me, so why me?"

"Well, I saw that your friends left you all alone because my friends asked them to dance" I told her. A low "oh" escaped from her mouth. She wanted to hear that I was hopelessly attracted to her, but I could never tell her that, even if I wanted to make her feel better. I love Bella too much to even think about saying those words to another girl.

"Listen" I told her, "you are a very attractive young woman, and I'm sure one day you'll find someone who appreciates you for who you are"

"But that someone is not you" She filled in.

"Yeah, you see I am engaged, and this is kind of my bachelor party"

"OMG" She gasped as I finished my sentence and then she went on to slapping me. It hurt her way more than it did me.

"I'm sorry" I tried to tell her, but she was already off to find her friends, who were still dancing with Emmett and Jasper. I heard her explain to her friends what had happened and what an ass I was. Jasper and Emmett came back to where I was sitting, their minds full of questions.

"Dude, what did you tell her?" Emmett asked

"Yeah, I could feel her anger from all the way over there!" Jasper said

"I only explained to her that I was engaged and that this was my bachelor party" I answered them.

"No wonder she also felt kind of used, you screwed up man, big time" Jasper told me.

"So what do we do now? Can we just go home, I'm not really enjoying myself and I miss Bella" I told them.

"c'mon dude, Its barely one o'clock, why don't we go somewhere else? you pick" Jasper told me.

"Fine, how about we go home and play some PS3 or Wii" I told them.

"What are you? 7, No, we are already here, besides we kind of reserved a suit at a hotel close from here" Emmett told me.

"Wait what? I thought you promised not to hire any stripers" I told them.

"We didn't, but you didn't say anything about _movies_" Japer said, with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm not watching any _movies_ with you guys" I told them, knowing perfectly well what they meant by _movies_.

"Fine let's just go, and you can decide what to do when we get there" Emmett said, and he started walking towards the exit, not giving me any chance to complain.

When we got to the suit Emmett and Jasper turned to me and said at the exact same time

"we need to talk"

"What is it guys?" I asked, but I had already read their minds

"Your and Bella's honeymoon" Jasper said, looking down, trying to avoid my eyes.

"No offence, but I really don't want to talk about this, especially to you guys" I told them

"Edward, we are just trying to help you" Emmett said "we know first hand how carried away you can get in the heat of the moment"

"Yeah and we wouldn't want you to do something that you might regret" Jasper told me, and I felt a wave of calmness hit me.

"OK" I told them, realizing that they were right and that I could use all the help I could get. "If you feel like you are going to lose control, grab the furniture or even a pillow" Emmett started, obviously enjoying torturing me. "Yeah, and if I were you, I would arrange it so that they keep the house really warm, you know to make it more comfortable for Bella" Jasper continued, being way more serious than Emmett about the subject.

"Also, since it will be both of yours' first time, maybe it would be a good idea to get to know each other's body slow like by inviting her to swim or something, before you know…" Emmett said, never being able to be serious about anything, but actually having a good point.

And so we spent the rest of the night like that; them telling me things that I should try and some that I may want to avoid and me taking mental notes of everything.

Even as embarrassed as I was, I felt grateful to have such good brothers that care about me and my other half.

**A/N: I was going to make the guys have more fun but decided that they wouldn't do anything more risky. please tell me what you thought of the story, and if you think i should write other stories. Even if you didn't like it tell me why and how I can improve. Thanks for reading and please review!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so this is the third and final part of this story. Hope you guys enjoy it**

JPOV

Edward and Bella's wedding was approaching fast, so Emmett and I decided we needed to do something fun for Edward for his 'bachelor party'. We knew stripers were out of the question, but that didn't mean we couldn't have a little fun. That's how we ended up here at this adult video store.

"Are you sure about this Emmett?" I ask him while he handed me a couple of videos from the top shelf.

"Yeah, these are mildest videos in the whole store" He answered me

"And how do you know that? You know what, never mind, I don't want to know" I told him before he could get into details about his bedroom life.

"Anyways" I started, trying to change the subject "Don't you think Edward is going to kill us for this?"

"No way man, this are just a couple of 'educational videos'" Emmett said nonchalant.

"You are absolutely right," I told him, but I knew the chances of Edward actually watching one of the videos were slim to none.

"Besides" Emmett continued "I would've liked it if someone had taken the time to explain it to me"

"Really?" I asked him

"No, but we both know he needs the help" he said with a big smile on his face.

When we got home the girls were sitting in the living room, Alice was reading a fashion magazine and Rosalie was looking at herself in a mirror. As soon as we stepped inside Alice told Emmett and I: "He is not going to like that". She had obviously had a vision of us at the store and saw the gifts we had bought for Edward.

"It doesn't hurt to try" Emmett answered her as he sat down next to Rosalie.

"Speaking of Edward's bachelor party" Rosalie started, " we need to set some ground rules"

"Yeah, I saw that you guys are planning on taking Edward to a night club, am I correct?" Alice told us, sounding rather formal.

"Yeah" I answered

"Of course I'm correct" She continued, "We will let you guys go only if you guys promise to behave".

"That means you may dance with other girls but nothing else" Rosalie said, copying Alice's tone.

"And I WILL know if you guys do anything inappropriate" Alice told us, but she was looking directly at me.

"And if she sees you guys doing something inappropriate, well, lets just say you guys won't like it" Rosalie finished.

"Babe, we would never do anything that could hurt your feelings" Emmett told the girls.

"Yeah, you are the only girl for me, Alice" I told my lovable pixie.

"And you are the only woman I see" Emmett reassured Rosalie.

"Good, we just wanted to make the rules clear" Rosalie said as she got up from the couch and started walking to her room.

"Of course" Emmett and I answered at the same time while I sat next to Alice and Emmett followed Rosalie.

­­­­­­­­­­­

At the club:

We were seating in a booth, waiting for the DJ to start playing, when Edward got impatient and said:

"So are we just going to sit here? Is that what you guys define as 'clubbing'?"

"Wait a little, it's still early, in a little while they'll start playing cooler songs and we can hit the dance floor" Emmett explained to him.

We waited about five more minutes, when suddenly a group of three girls came inside the club and looked directly at us. A tall blond girl approached Emmett and started talking to him. He then asked her to dance and both of them walked to the dance floor. Edward then turned to me and asked if the girls would get mad at us for dancing with someone else. I explained to him that we had talked about it, and that they had given us the 'OK'.

I then decided to ask one of the other girls of the group to dance. I saw a short brunette and ask her to dance. She eagerly took my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. We started dancing, and then I saw Edward just sitting there looking around. I sent him and 'instant message' so that he would ask the last girl from the group to dance.

Everything was going fine until the DJ changed the song and the girl I was dancing with got really excited. 'She must really like that song' I thought to myself. I could feel the lust emanating from her and I started to feel uncomfortable. Luckily for me, the girl who had been dancing with Edward got extremely angry at something. She walked up to her friends and told them that Edward was an ass and that she wanted to leave immediately. Both girls grabbed her arms and walked out of the club.

Emmett and I turned to Edward and asked him what had happened. He explained everything and understood why the girl had been so angry.

We were now alone and faced with a conundrum, what to do next.

We asked Edward, and of course he just wanted to go home, but we had better plans.

We took him to the hotel and started bombarding him with instructions of what to do in that special night. At first I though he was going to refuse our help, and I could feel how embarrassed he was, but something inside must've told him to listen to us because we have more experience on the subject.

And so, we spent the rest of the night like that. Emmett did try to sneak one of the movies in, but Edward completely refused that part.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? At the end i decided to omit the dialog, and just make jasper explain everything. Please tell me what you guys thought of my story, if i should continue writing more, or just stick to reading someone Else's work. LOL**

**PLEASE REVIEW, Pretty please with a cherry on top!!!**


End file.
